


Do you want to come fishing with me?

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Child, Destiny Island, Fishing, Gen, M/M, Mourning, Promptis - Freeform, after the FFXV ending, before the beginning of kingdom hearts, riku is the adopting son of noctis and prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: "Do you want to come fishing with me?"Sometimes a simple sentence is enough to give birth to a regret





	Do you want to come fishing with me?

Riku walked slowly on the beach with his head down. Every now and then he stopped and glanced towards the sea to look for relief from the pain he felt in his heart.

Not a month had passed since the death of his second dad Noctis and the pain stung him in every single moment of the day.

His father Noctis had returned only to die and bring the light to the world of Eos. And he and his father Prompto had spent ten years in Destiny Island with the hope of the return of Papa Noctis and the defeat of Ardyn and daemons.

Riku remembered the expense of planning his future at Insomnia and no longer hiding the fact that he was the adopted son of Noctis Lucis Caelum and Prompto Argentum.  
All a dream ended as soon as the sun started to rise again on Eos.

The voice of Sora's father resounds: - Sora, do you want to come fishing with me? -.

Riku hearing that question, hissed and his eyes began to fill with tears, while in his mind appeared his father, who asked him the same question.

Eos, ten years before.

Noctis held his precious fishing rod in his hand and proposed with a smile on his lips: - Riku, do you want to come fishing with me? -. They had just camped near the river and Noctis had the task of procuring dinner, while the rest of the group mounted the camp.

Riku shook his head and exclaimed boredly: "No! Fishing is boring, I prefer to stay here with dad Prompto and his uncles.

Noctis snorted: - It's not boring! You have to try at least once to find out if it's a boring activity. " He watched his son shake his head once more vigorously.

Prompto came over and exclaimed cheerfully: "Give up, Noct! In Riku, fishing does not like it at all! -. Riku clung to his leg and looked down not to look at Noctis.

Noctis snorted pretending to be offended: - I understand! I get it! I go fishing alone! -. He took the bucket and went to position himself near the shore.

Gladio exclaimed, raising his head as he helped Ignis set up the camp for the night: "Get something substantial for dinner!"

Ignis began pulling out his kitchen equipment and commented, "Come here and give me a hand, while Noctis tries to get us the main ingredient of dinner." He looked at Noctis who was starting his fishing trip.

Prompto and Riku left Noctis to his business and went to help Ignis prepare dinner.

 

Sora answered with a cheerful tone: - Yes, dad! Let's go fishing.-. With the tip of his eye he saw Riku running towards one of the caves that characterized that island.

Riku leaned his back against the rock face and began crying desperately and murmured with a voice broken by the pain: - If only I had known that you would have died, I would have said yes! I would have participated in every single your fishing trip to spend more time with you! -. He lowered his head to his knees and continued: "I wish I could rewind time and correct my mistake."

His crying became more desperate along with his hatred of the guilty light of having taken Noctis away from him, and within his heart the darkness continued to grow.


End file.
